


Surprising Changes

by GalaxyValkyrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Breast Fucking, Breast Growth, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Bruises, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Facials, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Milking, Overstimulation, Post-Season/Series 07, Rough Sex, Wet & Messy, body transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyValkyrie/pseuds/GalaxyValkyrie
Summary: Something odd is happening to Keith's body. Shiro is concerned but Keith decides to investigate on his own.Which leads to some very pleasurable results.New chapter added!(Mind the tags. More specific warning info in notes.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a lactation fic for ages so I finally got around to it! There's so many interesting ways to utilize Keith's Galra biology so I had to take advantage.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: This fic contains cis Keith growing breasts because of his Galra biology and lactating. He was unaware that his body could do this. Please let me know if anything else needs to be tagged.
> 
> If that sounds like something you'd like to read, I hope you enjoy!

Something weird was happening with Keith's body.

It had started subtly, just an itchy sensation in his chest that had annoyed him but not hampered his work in any way. But after a couple days the feeling grew more intense, like an intense burning that made him rub at his chest through his clothes in an attempt to get some relief. Like the concerned boyfriend he was, Shiro had noticed.

"Keith, are you alright?" Shiro asked him quietly, pulling him aside after a meeting. "You were fidgeting the whole time."

"It's nothing," Keith answered dismissively. He didn't want to bother his boyfriend with his body's new annoying habit. Shiro hadn't looked convinced but had let the subject drop.

Keith tried to ignore it. He had too much to do with the Atlas and Voltron travelling the universe taking care of any business that needed to be done. Shiro continued to give him worried glances whenever he noticed Keith adjusting his his uniform jacket, but Keith kept brushing it off whenever Shiro brought it up. They had barely any time together recently, and the last thing he wanted to do in the few minutes he got to see his boyfriend was talk about medical issues. Especially when Shiro had enough to worry about already.

But when his pecs starting to feel swollen and stretched, he realized that his condition needed attention.

It was mid evening as Keith stood in front of a mirror in his and Shiro's shared quarters on the Atlas, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Shiro had meetings scheduled late into the night which gave him ample opportunity to investigate his condition without risk of being caught. By the time Shiro returned, Keith was hoping to be able to completely be rid of any symptoms. And he didn't want to know what Shiro would think of what he was seeing now.

The reflection in the mirror was startling. His nipples were standing proudly to attention to give his shirt two prominent peaks, but that wasn't all that was noticeable. Tight shirts were always a preference of Keith's, so with how much he worked out his pecs were always fairly defined. What he saw in the mirror wasn't pecs- it was two round but small breasts filling out the fabric.

Keith turned pale. He tore his shirt off, and sure enough with a small bounce his breasts were bared to his view. Although the were fairly small they still stood out in contrast to his thin waist. His nipples were swollen and flushed dark against his pale skin, and all at once an intense burning and pressure returned to his chest. With nervous hesitance, Keith slid one of his hands up to cup one of his breasts.

It was extremely sensitive and Keith moaned at the intense heat the filled his body with the touch. He gave a cautious squeeze to the soft flesh and felt some of the pressure in his breast give way, making the nipple burn more intensely. Arousal pooled in Keith's abdomen and he saw his cock start to tent his pants in the mirror. He couldn't resist squeezing again, desperate for the same pleasure again. The tension in his breast shifted again and when the heat reached his nipple again, he was shocked to see a pearly liquid dribble out.

He froze in place. Somehow, he had both grown breasts and began to lactate. The idea should horrify him. He should go to the medical bay immediately. But for some reason his brain wasn't working that way. All his thoughts were filled with was the need to be milked.

Moving to hold the other neglected breast with his free hand, Keith squeezed both hard. Jets of milk sprayed out as pleasure crashed over him in waves. He sank to his knees and began to milk himself in earnest, the fluid pouring down over his hands. His moans were loud, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he panted and squeezed each breast as hard as he dared.

His arousal was growing with every release of milk. His cock throbbed in his pants but he didn't dare move his hands away from the tender flesh of his chest. He couldn't tear his gaze from the view of the rivulets of milk spilling down his body, forming puddles on the floor. He had never felt this good before. It shouldnt have taken him by surprise when he felt his orgasm approach.

His chest was feeling lighter and the streams of milk were getting less intense with each successive squeeze. He would be empty soon. But that didn't stop the coiling sensation in his gut from reaching a crescendo. Keith was nearly screaming as his cock started to spurt come into the confines of his boxers and pants, completely untouched and overwhelming. The crash of pleasure had him involuntarily clench his hands around his breasts brutally tight, only heightening his ecstasy as the last of his milk squirted out. It was so intense that his vision blacked out.

When he finally came down from his orgasm, Keith took deep breaths to try to steady himself. He was soaking wet. Kneeling in a pool of milk with more dripping down his chest and his the crotch of his pants soaking through with come, Keith trembled as he saw his appearance in the mirror. He looked absolutely debauched; more erotic than he'd ever felt in his life.

Most importantly though, the pressure and itchiness that had been plaguing Keith for days had finally gone away. It seemed being milked was all he needed for a solution. A nagging voice in the back of his head urged Keith to go to the medical bay immediately and get rid of the ailment still afflicting his chest. But as Keith gently stroked the smooth curve of his breast, he couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be so bad to have them for a bit longer.

There was, of course, one problem with that. One major thing he was forgetting...

Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed so far!  
> Next chapter will involve some good Keith/Shiro fucking and more fun with Keith's new breasts.
> 
> I'd really love to hear any feedback so don't be shy about leaving a comment. You can always do so anonymously!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I have a bunch of WIPs I'm working on...
> 
> Also this really is a self indulgent fic so I wasnt expecting so many kudos! Really thank you to everyone who read the first chapter.
> 
> Make sure to double check the tags before you read! And let me know if I need to tag anything else.
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith woke up a few hours later only to find that the burning pressure in his breasts had returned. He hadn't expected his body to produce more milk that quickly.

It had taken him a while to clean up the mess he had made earlier, and afterward he had exhaustedly dragged himself naked into bed. As much as he wanted to just stay under the covers, he had to take care of the pressure once again plaguing him. Groaning in discomfort, he pushed himself to sit up. The weight of his breasts shifted as he moved, and he had a moment to marvel at the unfamiliarity of the feeling. He settled a hand against his left breast, loving the way the soft flesh perfectly filled his palm. Keith couldn't resist pressing his fingers in just enough to force a couple drops of milk to leak out, shivering as he once again felt pleasure radiating out from the point of contact.

Not wanting to have another mess to clean up, Keith considered moving to the shower to take care of his problem. He had gotten halfway out of bed when the sound of the door sliding open stopped him dead in his tracks. The one thing Keith hadn't taken into account when he had the bright idea to not visit the med bay:

Shiro finding out.

Keith cursed his post orgasm sleepy brain for allowing him to forget the main fear he'd had about his condition in the first place. He barely had enough time to pull a blanket over his chest before Shiro strolled into the room.  
Shiro looked startled to see Keith sitting up in bed. "Keith? Why are you still awake so late?"

"Uh," Keith responded smartly. After a few seconds of tense silence, Shiro's expression shifted to one of concern. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, right beside Keith, as Keith clutched the blankets to his chest with a white knuckled grip.

"Keith," Shiro said softly. "You've been acting odd recently. If something's going on you know you can tell me, right?"

Guilt surged through Keith's conscience. Would it really be so bad to tell Shiro? "I know, Shiro. I trust you. It's just... Promise me you won't freak out?"

"I promise," Shiro assured him.

With only a moment's more hesitation, Keith let the blankets fall to reveal his body's changes. Shiro stared blank faced at two prominent mounds standing out proudly from Keith's chest. Keith watched his expression closely, just waiting to see disgust cross Shiro's face, but it didn't happen. There was still a single shining trail leading down from Keith's left nipple from where he had teased out a few drops and he saw the moment Shiro noticed it, eyes darkening ever so slightly. Already suffering from the arousal of needing to be milked, Keith felt hot under Shiro's gaze.

"Keith," Shiro said breathlessly, reaching a hand towards him cautiously. "Can I... can I touch you?"

Keith nodded eagerly, and let out a low groan when the heat of Shiro's flesh hand pressed against one of his breasts. Shiro wasted no time in beginning to knead at the soft skin, watching in awe as milk began to spill out once more. The release of tension as the fluid released was almost euphoric and Keith couldn't hold back his aroused noises if he tried.

"Oh god, Shiro," he panted. He whined pathetically when Shiro pulled his hand away. "No, please don't stop!"

Holding his hand up, Shiro gazed thoughtfully at the translucent fluid wetting his fingers. When he brought a finger up to his mouth to give it a taste, Shiro let out a soft moan at the flavor. If Keith's cock wasnt standing to attention before, it certainly was now.

Shiro pushed Keith to lay back on the bed, climbing on top to straddle him afterward keeping their eyes locked on each other all the while. Slowly, to give Keith ample time to say no, Shiro leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Keith's nipple. Keith's hand flew up to grasp Shiro's hair with a gasp. "Please!"

Shiro was happy to oblige him, closing his lips around the throbbing bud and lightly sucking to start. The milk began to flow into Shiro's mouth, slowly alleviating the tight feeling.

"There's so much," Shiro commented as he pulled back to lick his lips. "It tastes so sweet. Tell me how it feels for you, Keith."

Keith let out a pathetic mewl as he struggled to find words. "It feels so tight... it feels like they're going to burst when they're full. I need the milk to come out- Ah!" He yelped as Shiro latched on properly, starting to suckle with gusto. "It's too good, Shiro!"

As he drank greedily from Keith's tit Shiro's hand came up to fondle the neglected other breast, giving it firm pressure to force the milk to spill out. He couldn't help but moan softly against Keith's nipple as he worked, the vibrations against the sensitive spot giving Keith full body shivers. Keith thrusted his hips up to grind against the bulge in Shiro's pants, desperate for friction but Shiro kept him pinned down. He felt tears burning at the corner of his eyes as the sensations in his chest overwhelmed him.

It was delightful agony as Shiro drank his fill, Keith writhing uncontrollably as he clutched Shiro's shoulders like a lifeline. He knew he was getting close but Shiro didn't relent, if anything suckling harder in attempt to drive Keith to completion sooner.

"Oh god, Shiro-!" was all Keith could get out in a high pitched squeak as he peaked, coming hard over his stomach. Shiro held him to keep him grounded as he convulsed with aftershocks, and Keith felt tears pouring down his face from the intensity.

Shiro only slipped his mouth from his chest when Keith finally was able to be still again, laying back limply on the bed. Keith's vision was hazy as Shiro's face hovered above him, granting him a smile. When he leaned down to kiss him, Keith could only weakly accept it as he felt milk pass from Shiro's mouth into his. It really was sweet. When he swallowed it down, Shito pulled back and stroked his hair affectionately.

"Think you're up for more? I know there's still a lot left," Shiro asked. He was right, Keith could still feel the tightness in his chest and the endorphins from his orgasm would only keep the discomfort at bay for so long. He gave Shiro an affirmative nod.

Keith was startled as Shiro suddenly scooped him up, standing up from the bed. He shot him a questioning look, still too far gone to form words, and Shiro smirked in response.

"What we're doing is going to be a bit messy," he whispered, sending a shiver down Keith's spine. They approached the entrance to the bathroom and Keith understood. The Atlas captain's quarters were equipped with a massive shower and Shiro intended to put it to use.

Sure enough Shiro set Keith down on the floor of the shower, postioning him on his hands and knees. Hearing the rustle of clothes, Keith glanced to the side to admire his boyfriend's body being revealed. The massive expanse of Shiro's chest, the perfectly chiselled abs... and finally his gorgeous cock, already standing to attention and ready to give Keith everything he wanted.

Shiro snagged a bottle of lube from one of the ledges on the shower wall and quickly positioned himself behind Keith. A slick finger soon prodded at his entrance, trailing the slick around the tight pucker. It slid inside to the first knuckle and Keith whimpered, still sensitive from his previous orgasm. Usually Shiro would take his sweet time slowly opening Keith up, but he must have been feeling inpatient because he quickly worked it in all the way and followed with his second finger not long after. It made the stretch that much more prominent and despite everything Keith felt his limp dick twitch in response. He needed Shiro inside now.

Only briefly dipping in a third finger, Shiro soon found him ready. Behind him Keith could feel the wet tip of Shiro's massive cock pressed to his hole. Rather than use his Altean hand to hold his hip steady as was normal, Keith jumped when it came around and grasped at his breast.

"Is this okay, Keith?" Shiro asked him breathlessly, holding his eagerness to pentrate at bay just to make sure. Keith nodded frantically as Shiro's light press against his breast made several drops of milk drip from his nipple to the shower floor.

Shiro snapped his hips forward, forcing his cock halfway in with a smooth glide. At the same time he gripped Keith's breast hard, making a jet of milk stream out and form a puddle beneath them. Keith nearly screamed.

Wasting no time, Shiro fucked him hard and fast, working his cock deeper with each thrust. As soon as he was sure Keith could keep himself upright, Shiro's other hand cupped the other breast squeezing both in time with his movements in Keith's ass. He wasn't gentle about it, milking him hard in an almost bruising grip. Keith's milk poured out obscenely as Keith sobbed in pleasure, tears dripping down to mix into the rapidly growing puddle of milk below.

"Come on, baby. Gotta get that milk out," Shiro said, voice dark with his arousal. He was now alternating between milking one breast then the other, sometimes pausing just to tease and pinch his nipples. "Gotta make sure we milk you dry."

The overstimulation of being fucked after his orgasm was doubled at the sound of Shiro's voice. Keith's cock was brought back to hardness almost instantaneously, despite his conflicting thoughts of it being too much. Shiro didn't seem to care, only pounding into him harder chasing his own release.

The milk was starting to flow less as his breasts finally emptied, and Shiro's thrusts became erratic. Keith was growing close too but to no avail as he felt the first spurts of Shiro's come in him, white hot against his insides. Shiro's hands clamped onto Keith's breasts, and the lasts drops of milk trickled out at last while Shiro made sure to spill everything he had deep within Keith.

After a few moments of recovery, Keith whined when Shiro pulled out. Shiro took pity on him, gently turning him over to take the pressure off Keith's knees from the cold hard tile.. "Here you go. Nice and easy, Keith. Let me take care of you."

Keith laid back with his legs splayed, not even caring that his back and hair were being soaked in the puddle of milk beneath him as Shiro's semen poured out of his gaping hole to mix with it as well. His face was soaked with tear tracks, his belly was streaked with dried come from his earlier release and of course his chest was now decorated with bruises in the shape of Shiro's hands that throbbed pleasantly with every movement he made. He had never felt so wrecked and used. Shiro couldn't tear his eyes away, letting out a groan at the delightful sight.

"Shiro... please," Keith whined.

"I've got you," Shiro soothed him, leaning down to pepper kisses to Keith's face as he started to pump his cock. If Keith was more coherent he would have been embarrassed at how quickly he came, but all he could focus on was the peace that came with finally being sated and Shiro's affectionate touches as he came down from his high.

Shiro assisted Keith in sitting up, propping him against the shower wall as he went to turn on the hot water. He kept the spray low, bringing the shower hose over to start cleaning up Keith as gently as he could.

"You okay?" Shiro asked sheepishly, "I know I went pretty hard."

"'m fine," Keith mumbled, forcing himself to stretch as Shiro washed the mess from his skin. "I'm just glad you didn't freak out. I'm much happier with you being horny because of it. I didn't think you had that sort of kink."

Shiro's face turned bright red and he sputtered in response. "O-of course I wasn't going to freak out," he said, trying to ignore Keith's other comment. "Nothing about your body could ever disgust me. But... when did this happen? Is this normal?"

"My chest has felt weird for a while, but the all the physical changes only jusr happened over the last day," Keith said. "Must be a Galra thing. I'll have to talk to mom about it tomorrow."

"Do you think it's a permanent change?" Shiro asked hesitantly.

"I have no idea. But I hope not because as good as it feels doing that, it's really uncomfortable when they're full and-" Keith paused at a sudden twinge in his chest. He brought his hands up quickly to cup his breasts, looking down at them in dismay. "...Shiro."

"What? What's wrong?" Shiro quickly asked with concern etched in his features.

"...I think they're filling up again."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment if you did, it really helps encourage me to keeping writing.
> 
> Would anyone be interested in more of this fic? I have a couple ideas for things that could happen but I'm not sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out what's happening with his body. He and Shiro are more than willing to enjoy it while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I've been thinking of this fic since I originally wrote it, and I really wanted to add more. So several months later, here I am.
> 
> A few more tags have been added! All previous warnings still apply, if anything in the tags seems like something you wouldn't enjoy I won't be upset if you choose not to read it.
> 
> But for those of you reading on, hope you like it!

Keith and Shiro spend much longer than they should enjoying Keith's new biology. However after multiple rounds they give up on trying to stem the flow of Keith's milk. The next morning with still no end in sight for Keith's predicament and his newly developed breasts only getting larger, he decides to call Krolia for help. Shiro goes to settle some paperwork in his office, both to make sure he could have the rest of the day free to take care of his boyfriend and to give Keith space for an embarrassing discussion with his mother.

But, after a long and awkward call, Keith comes away with an understanding of his condition.

"Apparently it's like some sort of puberty thing for Galra," Keith says to Shiro when he comes back with breakfast for the two of them. "Mom says it's supposed to signify male Galra being able to provide for their mates and young. Traditionally, people that develop more milk look more attractive to suitors."

"I suppose that means you would have been extremely popular then. As if I didn't know that already." Shiro lets out a quiet laugh, swiping away a trail of milk from Keith's chest. Keith rolls his eyes and shoves Shiro's hand away halfheartedly. He hasn't had the chance to milk them in a while, since he was busy talking with Krolia, and it's gotten to the point where they're constantly leaking. "So is this a permanent change?"

"It's only temporary." Keith frowns as he finishes off his breakfast. "...but it's going to take about a month for them to go away completely. I can't put up with this for that long, we have duties to take care of."

Shiro offers him a sympathetic look, resting a hand on Keith's shoulder. "We can talk to some of the medical personnel later, see if they have anything that can make this more manageable."

Keith nods. "Maybe at least stop the milk flow a little, this is getting ridiculous." 

He cups the large breasts, hissing at how sensitive they still are, still mildly bruised from the rough treatment the pair had given them the previous night. If he were to hazard a guess, seeing how the flesh isn't easily contained in his palms anymore, he'd probably be at a D or DD cup by now. He doesn't know how much bigger they'll get before shrinking back down to normal, but he can't help but notice just how entranced Shiro is by them. The simple act of holding them has the cloudy fluid spilling out once again and Keith whines in need.

"We can worry about that later," Shiro says, taking the empty tray of food and setting it to the side. He kisses Keith's cheek and pushes him gently to lay back on the bed where they've been sitting. "Right now it looks like you need someone to take care of you."

"Yes please," Keith can't help but beg, brushing the front of Shiro's hair back as he leans down to kiss at his swollen chest. Shiro presses his lips gently to the sensitive skin, darting his tongue out to lap up the liquid that had already spilled. The sweet taste is intoxicating, and Shiro quickly latches on to one nipple to taste the milk straight from the source.

Keith jerks in Shiro's hold as he once again feels the pleasurable release of pressure from his breast. His cock is quickly becoming hard again, and he is more than glad to have gone to bed naked as it gives Shiro easy access to slide a hand down and start slowly pumping him. His other hand, the large Altean one, begins to knead the neglected half of Keith's chest, paying no mind to the mess the fluid is making as it spills downward. Putting out towels across Keith's side of the bed had been a smart idea.

Keith writhes beneath Shiro's administrations, losing himself to the sensations once again. Shiro keeps the handjob slow while he nurses from Keith's teat, wanting to prolong the situation as long as he can. Still, he can't deny Keith his release when it comes as he swallows down the milk his 'mate' is providing him. It's only fair.

He pulls off Keith's breast with a final swallow as Keith trembles through his release, spurts of a different white fluid dirtying his lower belly and Shiro's hand. Shiro leans down and presses a kiss to Keith's lips, darting his tongue inside to offer him a taste of the delicious treat he was producing. Keith is limp in his hold, overwhelmed by the aftershocks of his orgasm still rocking his body. After all the activities last night too, he's still exhausted. He almost feels guilty when he feels Shiro's erection pressed against his hip. Keith reaches down to take care of it, but Shiro catches his wrist.

"It's okay, baby. You don't have to," Shiro assures him, stroking Keith's milk soaked chest affectionately. "I can tell you're tired and you still have a lot of milk left to get out. I'll take care of it myself in a bit, let's focus on you."

Keith shakes his head. "But I want you to feel good too. Maybe...." He wracks his brain for something that Shiro would agree to. As he watches Shiro's hand pet the wet valley between his breasts, inspiration strikes. "I've got an idea."

He tugs Shiro up to straddle his chest, allowing the large erection to settle between the large mounds. Shiro's face shifts in understanding, a smirk crossing his features when Keith presses his breasts together around the long shaft. "God, Keith. You're so good."

Shiro wastes no time, placing his own hands on top of Keith's to increases the tightness around his cock and beginning to thrust. The milk is a perfect lubricant allowing for a smooth slide as Shiro moves his hips, more milk spraying out with every movement only to ease the process further. The silky skin of Keith's breasts feeling like heaven pressed against him, and Shiro isn't shy about letting his moans out and voicing his pleasure to Keith.

With every forward thrust, Keith is able to lean down and suckle at the head of Shiro's cock. Shiro shivers at the sensation and knows if Keith keeps it up he'll reach his orgasm much sooner than he'd like. He starts to vary his movements; sometimes pausing to allow Keith more time to savor the taste of the mixture of milk and precome, but other times pulling back before Keith can get a single drop leaving the younger man whining in frustration.

Feeling Shiro's cock against his breasts in combination with the bruising pressure from their hands holding them in place, Keith feels his own arousal returning quickly. It's as if the whole of his chest has become an erogenous zone, reacting to each slide and squeeze. He can even feel Shiro's balls dragging against his belly through his previous mess of a release, while the tip teases up his sternum to his lips. Keith can barely handle it, tears dripping down his face as he's overwhelmed.

"Hold on a little longer, baby," Shiro pants, reaching a soaked hand to cup Keith's cheek soothingly. "I'm almost there... come on..."

Shiro's thrusts become erratic as he draws near the edge of his control, but it's a surprise to both of them when it's Keith that releases first. Completely untouched his cock twitches, spurting jet after jet of cum out to sully his abdomen further with some managing to strike Shiro's ass as well. Keith sobs, overcome by the pleasure, and the sight is enough to push Shiro into his own release. His own cum spilling into the valley of Keith's chest before he aims himself to mark Keith's tear stained face to finish.

They both take a moment to breathe, not having expected the encounter to be so intense. Shiro pulls away from Keith carefully, hearing Keith's breath hitch in between sobs as they release their painful grasp on either side of his breasts. The finger shaped bruises are stark against the pale skin.

Shiro settles down laying beside Keith, desperate to soothe his partner while he comes down from his high. He peppers kisses all across the other man's face, cuddling him gently around the shoulders to avoid his bruised chest. "You were so good, Keith. Thank you. I love you."

Keith eventually catches his breath, leaning into the affectionate embrace Shiro's offering him. "I'm okay. It was a lot but... it was amazing."

"I'm glad you felt good sweetheart," Shiro says softly, nuzzling his temple. "It looks like you're all empty too, so just take it easy now."

Keith hums in agreement and closes his eyes as he leans against Shiro. "I don't know if I'll be thankful or disappointed once this is all over."

Shiro laughs. "Regardless, let's enjoy it while we can. We can stop by the med bay later too."

There's a brief pause before Keith responds, "...think we have time for another round before then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I know people don't like commenting on E rated fics, but it would make me happy if you did! You can even do so anonymously.
> 
> I'm marking this as complete still, but I may add more chapters if I get inspired. I left it a bit open ended there with them having a month to enjoy it, so there's plenty that can fill that space!
> 
> If you have any ideas how they could enjoy Keith's condition more, feel free to leave a comment suggesting it. ;)


End file.
